Condena
by PrimroseIchi
Summary: Cuando el padre de Eren desaparece luego de su última misión y es declarado muerto, Lord Reiss le asigna un nuevo Protector,Levi Ackerman. El hombre a quien Eren le declaro su amor y quien lo rechazo hace un par de años. Sin nada más que su firme determinación en la supervivencia de su padre Eren decide escapar y encontrarlo por el mismo... (sumario completo adentro) [Riren]
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿Como están? Hoy vengo con una nueva propuesta. Soy algo nueva en fanction y nunca he publicado ninguna historia por aquí. Pero la verdad que hace un tiempo algunas ideas daban vueltas por mi cabeza y al final decidí publicarlas.

En cierta forma la trama esta basada en un libro, pero hasta determinado punto porque la verdad que quiero tratar de escribir de acuerdo a mi propia imaginación.

Temática yaoi porque soy Fujoshi y realmente nunca escribí de este género.

Espero que les guste y perdón por la ortografía y la presentación, no tuve mucho tiempo para corregirlo. En cuanto al apellido de Hannes me ha tocado inventarlo.

 **Sinopsis**

Mientras los jóvenes Protegidos son anfitriones de cenas y obedecen a sus Protectores Eltern, Eren Jaeger sabe cómo sobrevivir en las Tierras Desiertas y manejar una espada. Cuando su padre desaparece luego de su última misión de mensajería y es declarado muerto, Lord Reiss le asigna un nuevo Protector, el aprendiz de Grisha, Levi Ackerman. El hombre a quien Eren le declaro su amor y el mismo hombre que lo rechazo hace un par de años. Sin nada más que su firme determinación en la supervivencia de su padre decide escapar y encontrarlo por el mismo. Pero traicionar a Su Excelencia conlleva un alto precio y lo que le espera afuera puede destruirlo.

Levi Ackerman es el aprendiz del principal mensajero de la ciudad. Él está concentrado en aprender su oficio para lograr escapar y encontrar finalmente al Domador y cobrar su venganza. Pero sus planes nunca incluyeron ser el tutor del impulsivo hijo de su mentor. Levi está determinado a protegerlo pero cuando su plan sale mal y Eren paga el precio, se da cuenta que hay en juego algo más que decepcionar a Grisha.

Ambos deben aprender a confiar en el otro, mientras viajan a través del Desierto y son víctimas de complots y asesinos en busca de sangre. Y al final su travesía llevara a enfrentarlos, no solo con el pasado de Levi y el futuro de Eren, sino también, con un monstruo que no puede ser destruido.

 **Advertencias**

Lenguaje Vulgar

Violencia

Referencias sexuales

 **Parejas:** LevixEren. Con el tiempo habrá más…

Disfruten

 **Capítulo I**

 **Muerto**

De a poco los últimos rayos del sol van extinguiéndose, y el ocaso se muestra en su máximo esplendor.

 _Él no viene a casa_

Me aprieto con más fuerza en contra de las rejas de metal deseando con todas mis fuerzas divisar la imagen de mi padre a lo lejos. Cierro los ojos y al instante vuelvo a abrirlos como si en esos escasos segundos algo hubiese cambiado pero todo sigue igual y yo sigo esperando un milagro. Hannes carraspea a mi lado, haciendo notar su presencia y despacio aprieta mi brazo –Eren- su voz rasposa me llega directo –El no vendrá, y pronto va a oscurecer. Debemos volver-. -No- mi voz suena fuerte y segura, aunque no me encuentro para nada de ese modo. –Él va a regresar. Lo prometió-. Mi acompañante no rebate mis palabras, solo se queda a mi lado. Sé lo que él piensa, cree que mi padre esta muerto; como todos. Es la posibilidad más realista. Sin embargo mi inquebrantable determinación me impide concebir esa idea. No puedo rendirme, porque él no lo hubiera hecho. Y sigo observando el crepúsculo con un pequeño rayo de esperanza en mí.

Finalmente las trompetas resuenan y escucho la voz del soldado -¡Ya es hora!- Me alejo de la entrada y veo descender las puertas. Mi corazón se contrae porque aunque tengo fe, las cosas van a cambiar.

Hannes vuelve a acercarse y con algo de fuerza me aleja –Debemos ir, ya es tiempo hijo- Sintiendo las manos temblar y con aquel picor en los ojos, me dejo guiar por él hasta la Sala de Acuerdos en el norte de la ciudad.

En el camino hacia allí vuelve a hablarme, solo para decir lo que no quiero escuchar –Lo siento- . Lo miro tratando de mantener la compostura como me enseñaron. Con la voz más calmada le respondo –Él no regreso hoy pero eso no quiere decir que no va a volver a casa. Si alguien sabe cómo sobrevivir afuera es él. Grisha no es el mejor mensajero por nada- .Trago grueso y aprieto los dientes. Las ganas de llorar me inundan pero no soltaré ni una lágrima. Si ha de suceder será durante la noche donde nadie pueda verme ni oírme. Vuelvo a hablar porque es la única forma que encuentro para distraerme –Es injusto que tengan que declararlo muerto. Setenta días no son suficientes- . -Lo sé. Pero creo que no soy yo quien deba hablarte de las injusticias- Su voz no tiembla pero sus ojos se ven tristes- Así que al contrario te diré que la esperanza es fuerza, y no tienes por qué renunciar a ella a pesar de todo- Busco entre sus palabras algún rastro de lastima o desespero pero no los hay y eso me reconforta en cierta forma.

Después de un tiempo llegamos a nuestro destino y cuando un guardia esta indicándonos por donde debemos ir escuchamos el ruido de un carro. Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro e involuntariamente mis mejillas se sonrojan mientras Levi Ackerman se acerca a zancadas hacia nosotros, las últimas luces solares alumbran su cabello azabache.

Espero que mi cuerpo no me traicione y busco ignorarlo. He invertido tanto tiempo pensando en mi padre y en su desaparición que he olvidado completamente que cualquier lectura de su testamento, incluye naturalmente, a su aprendiz. El recién llegado se acerca hacia nosotros con el rostro tan impasible como siempre. Nos dedica una mirada profunda para solo decir nuestros nombres –Hannes, Eren- Hannes le sonríe de forma triste y los tres nos encaminábamos hacia adentro, sin cruzar mas palabras.

La Sala de Acuerdos dispone de una mesa redonda y al final de esta se encuentra ya sentado Lord Reiss con sus sirvientes a los lados. Nos mira con una peculiar atención hasta que decide hablar.

–Siéntense- .Nuestras sillas se arrastran contra el piso de madera provocando un sonido agudo mientras Su Excelencia nos examina a todos y cada uno de nosotros. –Hannes Cartwright, Levi Ackerman y Eren Jaeger han sido llamados aquí hoy para tratar el asunto de la muerte de Grisha Jaeger- .

En cuanto pronuncia su nombre mi instinto impulsivo nace y trato de levantarme para ser detenido bruscamente por Levi. Su mano se cierra sobre mi antebrazo, ejerciendo una leve presión –Quieto- Me advierte.

Quito su agarre de mi sin consideración y busco serenarme esperando que Reiss no haya notado mi arrebato. Al parecer tiene la vista fija en los papeles y no ha reparado en la minúscula conmoción. Sé que estamos aquí no porque mi padre este muerto, sino porque no nos darán más tiempo para demostrar que está vivo. La ira zumba debajo de mi piel.

Lord Reiss vuelve su mirada hacia nosotros y recita –Después de su fracaso en su última misión y al no haber regresado hasta hoy durante la fecha de gracia de setenta días, es mi deber como Protector y Gobernante declarar a Grisha Jaeger muerto- Otra vez la cólera me inunda. Quiero hablar, protestar de una vez por todas. Exigir más tiempo y recordarles a todos que mi padre esta sumamente capacitado para sobrevivir allá afuera pero finalmente me abstengo. Apretó la mandíbula con coraje dispuesto a dejar que el notario proceda con la última voluntad de mi padre. Un hombre pequeño y con la cabeza calva despliega el pergamino y comienza a leer. Dejo que sus palabras se deslicen mas allá de mí, deseando que todo acabe de una vez así podamos salir. Pero de repente se queda en silencio y frunce el ceño, es en ese momento cuando comienzo a prestar atención de verdad.

-¿Hay algún problema? – Increpa Su Excelencia con una expresión impaciente. –No no lo hay, solo un detalle peculiar. Muy peculiar- A Reiss parece no importarle en lo más mínimo mientras lo manda a que continúe – En cuanto al protectorado de mi hijo Eren Jaeger – hace una pausa mientras enfoca su vista en mi dirección. No, no en mi dirección, en la de Levi. Agarro los bordes de la mesa y siento un nudo en mi estomago cuando el hombre dice – Nombro como Protector, hasta el día en que sea legalmente reclamado, a mi pupilo y aprendiz Levi Ackerman-

-¡No!- Exclamo con fuerza. –Eso no puede ser cierto, debe… - Es entonces que Roid Reiss se pone en pie y clava sus ojos en mi -¿No? -Su rostro es duro y su ceño esta fruncido -¿Acaso estas cuestionando los deseos de tu padre?

Antes de que puede responder Levi también se ha puesto de pie y es él quien responde -Claro que no Lord- Trata de esconderme de Reiss y con la voz inalterable que posee continua –Eren esta confundido. Ha sido un mal día hoy y no entiende lo que esta hablando-

Sin pensar en las consecuencias y victima otra vez de mi carácter no puedo evitar contradecirlo –Debe haber algún error, quiero decir se supone que el señor Hannes el debería ser mi Cuidador y yo… - Otra vez Su Excelencia vuelve a interrumpirme pero esta vez su voz esta cargada de irritación –Tu padre no lo creía y la pruebe suficiente esta en estos documentos. Lo que no logro concebir es porque crees que tienes derecho a discutir sobre lo que se te ordena-

-Yo no…- Y de repente oigo la voz de mi supuesto nuevo Protector –Silencio Eren, calla de una vez- Su tono esta lleno de dureza. Cuando me mira me exige que guarde silencio. Al final cierro la boca y bajo mi rostro. Trato de tranquilizarme y dejar el escándalo. En ese momento Su Excelencia vuelve a hablar –El testamento exige lo que se ha leído-. Hace un pequeño lapsus. –El muchacho va a quedarse a cargo de Levi Ackerman y no quiero escuchar más desacatos mis órdenes- . Sé que esas palabras me tienen como destinatario y tengo que controlarme y solo asentir.

El Lord decide dejar el lugar acompañado por sus oficiales aunque antes de irse me hace una última advertencia – Argumentar contra la ley es argumentar contra mí. Si no fuera por mí esta ciudad estaría bajo las ruinas hace mucho tiempo. No toleraré discordias ni desobediencias. Y sobre todo no tolerare un simple chico hablándome como su igual. Tú vives porque yo lo permito. Nunca olvides eso-. Luego se gira hacia Levi –Aprende a controlar a tu protegido, de otra forma jamás encontrará consorte-. Levi solo asiente. Hannes se ha girado hacia mí y comienza a hablarme pero yo ya no lo escucho, sigo pensando que a partir de este momento demasiadas cosas van a cambiar.

Ya es de noche cuando bajo de la carreta y llegamos a mi hogar. Me encamino por el sendero de tierra hasta la entrada cuando de repente veo sentando en el pórtico una figura pequeña y delgada. Aun cuando todo esta oscuro se perfectamente de quien se trata. Me acerco hasta Armin al mismo tiempo que él se levante y me dice –Tardaron demasiado. Ya habia comenzado a preocuparme por ustedes- Miro a amigo y al momento de contestarle siento la voz de Hannes que me interrumpe –Armin, ya es bastante tarde para que estés afuera a estas horas- Hace una pequeña pausa –¿Sabe tu abuelo que estas aquí? -. Él no le contesta pero su silencio es suficiente respuesta.

En ese momento Levi se para a un lado de nosotros. Todo el camino hasta aquí ha estado callado, aunque no me sorprende porque siempre ha sido una persona muy reservada. –Eren- dice –Pasaremos la noche aquí.- Busca mis ojos y al final vuelve a hablar -Mañana partiremos-. Sin más entra a la pequeña cabaña.

Armin me mira expectante con un rostro lleno de dudas. Pero sé que en cuestión de minutos descifrara lo que ocurrió en la reunión de la tarde. –Búscame mañana en la vivienda de Levi- le digo. –Allí hablaremos. Ahora es mejor que vayas a descansar- Al despedirse me un pequeño abrazo y antes de irse me dice –Lo solucionaremos- Y no sé por qué pero le creo.

Ya en mi habitación dejo que mi cuerpo se recueste sobre la cama. La cabeza me duele y los ojos me arden por haber aguantado durante tanto tiempo las ganas de llorar. Siento que el corazón me palpita con fuerza y no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Su Excelencia. _Muerto._

No voy a creerlo, aun no. Hasta que no vea el cadáver de mi padre no voy a darme por vencido. Sé que es capaz de sobrevivir fuera de las murallas pero hay una parte de mí que no deja de decirme que él ya hubiese regresado. Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que soy el que ha estado mal todo este tiempo, no puedo seguir aferrándome a una falsa esperanza. Papá no va a volver a casa, al menos no sin ayuda y como Lord Reiss no tiene interés en enviar un equipo de búsqueda voy a ser yo quien lo traiga de vuelta. Él no necesita a nadie más, no cuando ha pasado los últimos años entrenándome sobre cómo manejarme en las Tierras Desiertas, colándome a escondidas fuera de la ciudad para poder acompañarlo en sus misiones más cortas y asegurándose que pueda ser capaz de enfrentar cualquier amenaza. De repente me percato de algo aún más importante, Levi sabe rastrear. Mi nuevo Protector le debe la vida a Grisha. Y si hay alguien a quien Levi respeta es a él.

El dolor desaparece, hundiéndose debajo de una fría y fuerte determinación. Me levanto y busco debajo de la cama. Saco la espada que me obsequio al cumplir quince.

Encontraré una manera de cruzar los muros, y traer a papá a casa. Levi puede ayudarme, o salir de mi camino.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza de este capítulo, ya fueron dos meses sin actualizar de verdad lo siento mucho. Y aunque no quiero dar excusas, la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada con el estudio y con unas horribles visitas al médico. Pero ya tengo escrito los próximos capítulos así que si habrá actualización semanal, lo prometo.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTA HISTORIA. DEJENME SABER QUE PIENSAN.

Quiero darles las gracias especiales a los favoritos y a los follows: **gateway to infinitive** y .

 **Guest** gracias por tu review, mi primer comentario. Me alegraron muchas tus palabras y si dentro de poco tendremos momentos Riren, no te preocupes que Levi va a darse cuenta de lo que se esta perdiendo.

Perdón por la ortografía y le edición, soy nueva en esto.

Bueno ya sin más que decirle los dejo para que lean.

 **Advertencias**

Lenguaje Vulgar

Violencia

Referencias sexuales

 **Parejas:** LevixEren. Con el tiempo habrá más…

 **Capítulo II**

 **Decisión**

Armin y yo estamos sentados frente al lago. No dice nada acerca de lo que acabo de contarle. Vemos las pequeñas olas que se forman y luego desaparecen. Después de un rato vuelve a hablarme: -Lo que vas a hacer es demasiado peligroso Eren-. Hace una pequeña pausa para volver su vista a mí- Por no decir estúpido. Sabes muy bien que si te descubren morirás-.

Sé que esta preocupado por mí. Pero ya he decidido y nada va a hacerme cambiar de parecer. –Escucha- le digo-Tengo que ir, es mí deber encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Es mi única familia, no puedo abandonarlo ahora.

\- Lo sé- Me dice luego de un tiempo- Pero tienes que planearlo bien. Nada puede salir mal y aunque crea que eres un imprudente voy a ayudarte. Lo prometo- Sonrió apenas. Sé que puedo contar con él, siempre puedo contar con mi mejor amigo.

Luego de la charla con Armin vuelvo a la casa de Levi. Todo sigue igual que cuando me fui esta mañana, él continua ensimismado sobre su escritorio tratando de arreglar algo. Pero la verdad poco me importa. Durante todo el día de ayer me la pase encerrado en la buhardilla, ideando la mejor forma de salir de Trost. Solo a la noche sentí unos golpes y luego al abrir la puerta me encontré con la pobre excusa de cena que él preparó. Todavía apesta en la cocina.

Cuando estoy por subir, decido que es momento de contarle a Levi acerca de lo que planeo hacer, necesito saber si está de mi parte y sobre todo si va a ayudarme. Entonces lo llamo. Levanta la vista y deja de concentrarse en lo que sea que esta haciendo. Aquellas bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos siguen ahí; imagino que aun tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño. Su rostro esta pálido e impasible, no parece que hayan pasado los años para él. Al final me decido a hablar –No crees que papá este muerto ¿verdad?- Clava su mirada en mi y niega. Continuo –Lo sabía. He estado pensando la forma en que podemos salir de Trost para encontrarlo. Si hay un día de intercambio para los bandidos podríamos…

-Eren- de repente me corta. Su voz es más dura de lo que me esperaba. No deja que pase un segundo más para decirme- No vamos a dejar Trost para buscar a Grisha- El repentino silencio entre nosotros esta lleno de tensión.

-Pero has dicho que crees que esta vivo- Por un minuto siento un gran desconcierto al mismo tiempo que arrepentimiento por haber hecho esa pregunta- El sigue sin decir nada

– ¿Levi?- Al final vuelve a hablar con gran firmeza– Creo que esta vivo pero no vamos a salir a buscarlo. Es una misión suicida, una que él nunca te habría permitido-. No lo dejo continuar, sus palabras no solo me llena de ira sino también de un horrible sentimiento de sentirme traicionado - ¡No me digas lo que papá me habría permitido!-.

-Eren- esta vez alza su tono de voz y su entrecejo este más fruncido que de costumbre-. Pero ahora soy yo el que no lo dejo terminar y con todo el valor que logro reunir lo interrogo – Entonces… ¿Estas contento de sentarte aquí con esa cara de malhumorado todo el día mientras mi papá, _tu tutor_ esta allá afuera esperando nuestra ayuda?- . Se levanta y aprieta la mandíbula antes de mandarme una de sus miradas más severas –No vamos a ir y es un orden-.

Quiero contestarle decirle que él no va a decirme que hacer pero el dolor y la decepción que siento es más grande, al final me doy vuelta y salgo otra vez de la cabaña dando un portazo.

Levi no hace más que pasar horas inclinado sobre su mesa de la cocina jugando con alambres y trozos de metal. Quiero pegarle un puñetazo cada vez que entro en la habitación. No nos hablamos, apenas nos miramos. Él no va a cambiar de opinión, y yo no voy a rogarle. No necesito a Levi para encontrar a mi padre. Todo lo que necesito es una manera de saltar el muro.

Tres días después de mudarme a casa de Levi, me encontré con el equipo de maniobras, ideal para deslizarse por sobre el muro en aquellos lugares donde la vigilancia es demasiado débil por no decir nula en absoluto. Tres días más tarde luego de mi hallazgo se me presento la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

Ahora envuelvo la capa a mí alrededor cuidando de ocultar bien el equipo tridimensional. Empujo a la dispersa multitud, a través del Mercado Bajo, que se encuentra regateando sobre productos, frotando sabanas entre sus dedos para comprobar su calidad, y susurrando tras mis pasos.

Han pasado trece años desde que una mujer o un muchacho _Eltern_ como yo se atrevió a poner un pie en el mercado sin su Protector. Pago por sus acciones con su vida.

Colocándome la capucha me aseguro que cubra casi toda mi cabeza y parte de mi rostro. No me gusta la idea de arriesgar mi vida por ir a través del mercado solo, pero estoy desesperado por hacer lo que nadie más esta dispuesto a hacer: buscar a Grisha fuera del muro.

Aprieto los mapas que Armin me entrego más fuerte, conozco bien la ciudad y sus alrededores junto con las pequeñas colonias vecinas, pero luego de allí mi conocimiento es nulo. Necesito aquellos planos, que los padres de mi amigo le dejaron, para ubicarme una vez que sobrepase todo territorio conocido. Es una suerte que aun los conserve, después de que se censurara casi toda la información acerca del exterior.

El Mercado Bajo esta lleno de puestos y gente compuesta por Protectores y Protegidos que buscan entre tanto ofertas comprar lo que necesitan. Desviándose hacia el oeste del camino principal comienzan a mostrarse las edificaciones más pobres de la ciudad. Se las conoce como el Barrio Bajo, lleno de posaderas de mala muerte, burdeles y pequeñas casas de apuestas y juegos clandestinos. La seguridad en ese lugar es cero, los oficiales de la Guardia no se inmiscuyen en los asuntos de las personas que lo frecuentan. Pasando por fin todo el Barrio Bajo, se encuentra un sector de la muralla que se encuentra desprotegido de toda vigilancia. Se supone que es imposible escalarlo.

Al fin me desvió de la carretera y llego hacia las pequeñas calles llenas de charcos y basura del oeste, las atravieso rápidamente a la sombra de las paredes llenas de humedad y moho. Mientras trato de tomar los pasajes más oscuros y siempre alerta a mí alrededor, es que lo veo.

Levi camina por un callejón y no puedo más que preguntarme que esta haciendo ahí. Se supone que hoy es de día de correo, debería estar en el edificio de comunicación ocupándose de la correspondencia. Pero el sigue su camino, como si conociera este lugar de memoria. Sé que debería aprovechar y escapar pero la maldita curiosidad puede más conmigo y decido que debo seguirlo, saber por qué ha dejado su oficio para venir a este sector de la ciudad. Justo cuando lo veo doblar a la esquina e introducirse a una de los pequeños y oscuros albergues que se encuentran en este lugar es que choco con un cuerpo robusto y ancho. Pido disculpas y cuando estoy por alejarme siento que una mano toma mi brazo y me jala hacia él.

Dot Pixis me mira confundido mientras me baja la capa. –Eren- dice cuando deja atrás la sorpresa inicial- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- No logro encontrar una excusa coherente así que solo bajo la cabeza. Vuelve a interrogarme- ¿Sabes que pasara si los guardias llegan a encontrarte, aquí solo sin tu Protector?-.

-Ellos no entran a este sitio- Es lo único que logro responder. –Yo solo… - Pero me corta antes que pueda terminar –Nos vamos, esconde tu rostro y sígueme, pasaras como mi Protegido-. Tengo unas ganas inmensas de negarme y seguir con mi plan pero no puedo decirle a Pixis lo que pienso hacer así que solo obedezco.

Dot no me lleva a la cabaña de Levi sino hacia la panadería de Hannes que esta en la entrada del distrito, intercambian saludos y unas cuantas palabras y al final se marcha. Hannes solo me mira, reprochándome en silencio por mis acciones, camino hacia el mostrador tomando una rodaja de pan y poniendo unas monedas en la tabla. Pero cuando estoy por hacerlo Hannes toma mi mano y me dice: -Hoy no Eren- Su voz se oye cansada, lamento preocuparlo pero hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Cómo te pago entonces?- le pregunto. Él solo niega despacio y me dice –No tienes que pagar, eres como mi hijo- Sus palabras me atraviesan como cuchillos, quisiera no involucrarlo en mis asuntos. -¿Qué esta pasando muchacho?- Me encojo de hombros y envuelvo mis brazos a mí alrededor. Quiero un último momento con él antes de enfrentarme a los peligros de las Tierras Desiertas solo.

El solo me abraza y me pregunta- ¿Es sobre ti y Levi? Estoy seguro que debe ser difícil pero es un cambio al que debes adaptarte por lo menos en estos tres meses…

Me rio pero no hay una pizca de gracia en ella. Dos años atrás hubiera estado más que feliz de pasar todo el tiempo con Levi. Mi pecho arde cada vez que recuerdo invitándolo el día en que cumplí quince años a encontrarse conmigo a solas en el patio de atrás, de modo que pudiera decirle que era diferente. Especial. Un hombre como mi padre.

El tipo de hombre con el que quería casarme. No he podido olvidar la humillación que me provocó su rechazo, sus torpes palabras tratando de hacerlo más fácil. Y ahora cada vez que lo veo quiero herirlo porque se ha negado a encontrar a Grisha.

Es tarde cuando sentimos unos fuertes golpes sobre la madera maltratada de la puerta. Siento la voz de mi nuevo Protector desde el lugar en el cual estoy sentando mientras limpio mi espada -¿Eren esta aquí?- pregunta y me sorprendo un poco porque creo haber escuchado un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-Ha estado aquí desde la mañana- responde Hannes, y agradezco que no diga nada sobre lo que ocurrió antes. Finalmente Levi entra y me enfoca su mirada en mí, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos son más visibles.

-Has salido de la casa- Es lo primero que dice. Su tono es duro e indiscutible.

-Quería ver a Hannes- le digo- No hay gran cosa que hacer en donde estamos ahora- Veo que pierde la paciencia y se gira hacia el dueño de casa. –Necesito hablar con Eren, Hannes. A solas- Veo que duda en marcharse pero Levi vuelve a hablar –Solo quiero hablar con él-.

-Voy a entrar el carro al taller – dice para luego irse.

Levi trata de mantener el semblante neutral pero puedo descifrar perfectamente cuando esta enojado y, ahora lo esta.

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo peligroso que es que andes por ahí solo Eren?-.

-No- . Le digo -En realidad lo que no entiendo es cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo como si todo esto te importara una mierda. Como si el hombre que te dio un hogar y te enseño un oficio no estuviese perdido allá afuera-.

Al parecer ignora mis palabras porque continua con su discurso -Si te encontrabas con algún soldado en el camino ¿Sabes donde estarías…- . Y de repente se detiene, seguramente _recordándolo._

-Nadie iba a descubrirme, no soy idiota-.

-No, solo eres un mocoso impulsivo-

-Prefiero ser eso que un cobarde, escondido detrás de sus juguetitos de alambres y metales-.

Levi se acerca a mí, pero no me intimida en lo mas mínimo. Me levanta el mentón entre sus manos, trato de alejarme porque no soporto tenerlo tan cerca pero su agarre es más fuerte. Me mira directamente – No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Eren ¿Crees que Pixis no me lo dijo?- Y entonces no lo aguanto más y me zafo como puedo. Los ojos me arden y sé que no falta mucho para que comience a llorar. Me odio por eso.

-¡NO ES UN JUEGO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ALGO ASI!- No me importa elevar la voz, no importa si alguien escucha- Cuando se trata de Grisha nunca es un juego- Siento las lagrimas caer por mi rostro. No estoy dispuesto a dejarlo verme así.

Pero otra vez vuelve a detenerme y veo algo más en su cara que su usual expresión impasible. Tristeza, lo sé porque solo una vez lo vi así y jamás he podido olvidarlo. Aquella vez que le hable de Carla y él me conto a cambio sobre su madre.

-Quédate quieto- .Me ordena- Si te calmas voy a mostrarte algo que de verdad te importa-

Y no sé por qué pero solo asiento mientras mi limpio la cara.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, ya es de noche. Las estrellas se ven perfectamente desde las afueras del distrito que es donde se encuentra la casa de Levi. Entramos y una vez allí me indica que lo siga. Toma un objeto que se encuentra sobre la mesa de la cocina. Es pequeño, de color negro y tiene unos cables conectados en uno de los bordes, no parece estar terminado. Al abrirlo posee unos pequeños tubos y lo que parece un chip.

-¿Qué es?- Le digo después de un momento de examinarlo- .

-Un dispositivo de rastro- Me contesta.-Aun no lo termino, necesito unos cables especiales. Estará listo en una semana o más- .

-¿Uno como el de papá?- Pregunto después de un tiempo.

-Uno para encontrar a Grisha- Dice finalmente.

-¿Cómo?- De repente siento una sensación nueva de optimismo.

-Voy a explicártelo bien cuando esté terminado- Me quita el instrumento y vuelve a dejarlo sobre las tablas- .

-Entonces- digo –Todo este tiempo, estuviste trabajando para encontrarlo-. Y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se forme en mi rostro. Después de todo, Levi si piensa hacer algo.

-Si-. Ahora su voz es firme y me mira directamente.

-Ibas a ir a buscarlo tú solo ¿verdad?- . Pero ya conozco su respuesta. El solo asiente mientras parece hundirse en sus propios pensamientos.

-Bueno entonces puedes ir cambiando de planes porque no pienso quedarme aquí-.

-Ya se. Porque eres jodidamente testarudo- Su tono ya no es demandante y ha perdido todo aspereza.

-Bien- le digo. Y no puedo luchar contra mi curiosidad porque vuelvo a hablar -¿Por qué me mentiste? Me hiciste creer que no te importaba Grisha-.

-Porque sabía que si te enterabas ibas a querer venir conmigo-.

-Y entonces solo sería una molestia y no podrías…- .

-No- me corta antes de que logre terminar- Porque debo protegerte-. Hace una pequeña pausa –Porque eres mi familia-.

Sus palabras solo logran que mis mejillas se sonrojen. Y de repente un silencio incomodo se forma entre nosotros. Al final es él quien decide cortarlo.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar- Concluye.

-Debería irme a dormir- contesto yo. –Mañana hay mucho que hacer-. Me despedido deseándole buenas noches y mientras subo hacia la buhardilla lo único que pienso es que falta poco para ver a mi padre.


End file.
